


it'll never fall apart

by the_space_ace



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hotels, Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Rivalry, for once, it's all friendly tho, letting the teenagers be teenagers, platonic husbands, they are Business Men, tommy never got stuck in the prison, what a tag; i love that, xe/xem pronouns used for ranboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_space_ace/pseuds/the_space_ace
Summary: The Big Innit Hotel and the Bee n' Boo Hotel have a little business rivalry going on.
Relationships: Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	it'll never fall apart

Tommy gave the Bee n’ Boo a two weeks grace. He let them make a name for their hotel, pretending to not look every time a new customer entered or left. In those two weeks he began plotting and preparing. He’d leave Jack in charge of the front desk as he went out and gathered supplies, ignoring the exasperated sigh he always got in response. There were more important things he needed to focus on.

Jack watched with horribly masked annoyance as Tommy pushed another barrel full of sand to the corner of the storage room, nestling it among the others just like it. It was a pain to dig it all up, but when Tommy pictured a swimming pool full of sand and an annoyed Tubbo and Ranboo, he knew it’d be worth it. 

“Can I go home now?” Jack asked, sounding just as bored and irritated as he always was around Tommy. The Innit charm just tends to do that to people, sometimes. Just a side effect of all of the charisma. “I’ve been doing your job all day.”

“Your job here is to help me out so you’ve just been doing your job.”

Jack took off his glasses, cleaning them off with the bottom of his shirt for what had to be the hundredth time at this point. Without the regular red and blue, Tommy was able to see his eyes as he muttered an angry ‘I don’t get paid enough for this.’ They were cold and just about as uncaring as he expected them to be. That’s a problem for Mr. Manifold to fix on his own, he decided.

Tommy leaned against one of the barrels, grinning at Jack and taking great joy out of the eye roll he got in return. “Really? I think you get paid too much.”

The absolutely unfiltered glare that Jack leveled him with made Tommy burst out into laughter, a quick bark of laughter that echoed around the room. Jack shoved his glasses back on and Tommy was sure he could spot just the smallest of smalls on his face. It’s that Innit charm finally paying off.

“I’m heading home,” Jack said with a certain surety, knowing Tommy wouldn’t actually make him stay. It was a sort of implicit understanding that had built up during their short time working together.

“Before you go, I need you to do one more thing for me.” The immediate change in demeanor from Jack (slumped shoulders and mouth opened slightly in disbelief) made Tommy laugh once again, louder than the last time. “It’ll only take a second, I swear.”

“If I stop showing up for work, this is why.”

=+=

Tubbo was awfully proud of the hotel he and Ranboo had built in every way. From the bright and cheery exterior to the comfortable and homely interior, every part of the build was perfect. It did what they needed it to, making their hotel seem much friendlier than the giant building only a few steps away.

They’d been able to pull in much more customers than they’d expected in the first couple of weeks. Tubbo had made the estimate of seven, at most, while Ranboo had settled at a low five. It was a shock when just the first week they got eight customers (granted, Eret and Foolish and Puffy were some of them but business is business; Tubbo wasn’t about to complain about that). The following week was slower and Tubbo was sure this one would be the exact same. It’d just be less work for him.

He was walking down the Prime Path, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, when he spotted something out of the ordinary. One of the employ-bees was buzzing about just a few meters away from the hotel, spinning happily around a wildflower without a care in the world. Did he forget to close the doors last night? No, definitely not. He vividly remembered locking up and tripping on nothing right after. 

Crouched near the entrance to the hotel was Ranboo, inspecting one of the windows that faced the path. The glass had, very clearly, been broken. The well-maintained and cared for stained glass had a giant hole in the middle, big enough for any of the employ-bees to fly out if they wanted.

“What happened?” Tubbo asked, peering into the broken window to see glass shards on the floor inside. It’d be best to get this all cleaned before any of the guests woke up.

“I don’t really know,” Ranboo answered. Xe stood up and stretched, a concerned glint to xer dual colored eyes when xe turned to look at Tubbo. “This was done on purpose, I’m pretty sure. Don’t know by who, though.”

Tubbo glanced towards the bee he’d spotted earlier. It bumped into a raised patch of dirt, the action sending it spiraling uncontrollably for a second. Ranboo followed his gaze, also watching the uncoordinated movements of the bug. “Do y’think the bees could’ve done it?”

“The glass would be on the outside, if they did. They’re also not strong enough, like, at all.” Ranboo was fidgeting with the ring on xer finger, spinning the piece of gold slowly as xe thought something over. “I think we have some extra panes in the basement from construction. I can work on replacing them while you clean up and get the bee?”

“Sounds perfect, big man.” Tubbo grinned and took Ranboo’s hand in his. “But if the glass cuts me, it’s your fault.”

Ranboo laughed and the worry that had painted xer face was gone (Tubbo was glad he could get a laugh out of xem, he hated seeing xem worry). “W-what? How!”

“You made your husband do the dangerous task, pretty explanatory.”

“But you always whine when you have to work with glass, you hate it!”

Tubbo giggled, lightly tugging on Ranboo’s hand. “Let’s just head inside, alright?”

Ranboo muttered something under xer breath that Tubbo didn’t even try to hear, letting xem complain about nothing at all as he followed xem to the front door.

Right before he closed the door, though, Tubbo caught sight of Tommy staring at them through the window of his own hotel. Despite the distance and tinted glass that separated them, Tubbo easily caught the dumb grin on Tommy’s face.

He made sure to flip Tommy off before finally heading inside, already formulating a plan of retaliation in his head. There was just the smallest hint of excitement running through his blood as he rushed to tell Ranboo what he’d found out.

Nothing wrong with a little friendly rivalry.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based off of [this post](https://relaxxationattack.tumblr.com/post/644049757755637760/ranboo-confirmed-the-hotel-isnt-seriousangsty) by relaxxationattack on tumblr; the idea wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote it
> 
> the title of the fic is a line from our own house by misterwives; it felt fitting


End file.
